February, Bikinis, and Babies
by Lover of Reid
Summary: A swim suit model found dead in a parking deck. Who killed her and why? Plus the impending delivery of Mac and Stella's child. CSI:NY belongs to CBS not me.
1. Winter in a Parking Deck

**CSI: NY**

"February, Bikinis, and Babies"

Chapter 1- Winter in a Parking Deck

Up one the thirty-fifth floor of the CSI department of the NYPD Stella Bonasera-Taylor was sitting at her desk looking over the file of the case they had just been assigned the day before…

_Walking down the wide aisle of parked cars in the cold parking deck Stella could see the crime scene area up ahead tapped off with the bright yellow tape. Walking next to her carrying both of their crime scene kits was Dr. Sheldon Hawkes. One thing they both already agreed upon was that concrete parking decks and February weather did not go together- both she and Hawkes were dressed in heavy winter jackets to protect themselves from the cold winds. Well Stella had bundled herself up the best that she could with her nine month size swollen belly. Reaching the tape Stella caught the attention of their close friend and co-worker Detective Don Flack. Seeing Stella waddling over to him Flack immediately lifted the tape and let both Stella and Hawkes into the crime scene area. Being inside the scene Stella was able to see who their victim was. On the ground in a sprawled position, and blood pouring from the neck was a beautiful woman. The only unusual thing about her was that she was wearing a string bikini in February. Glancing down at the victim then to Flack Stella asked, "Do we know who she is?" With a shrug and a small grin Flack said, "Well unless she has hidden her ID somewhere in her tiny bikini we haven't found anything, so for now she is a Jane Doe." Kneeling next to the body with his kit by his side Hawkes said, "She may be a Jane Doe but I can tell you how she died- cut to the throat, she bled out." Coming up quietly from behind came, "So I guess we can all go home now. The Doc has figured out how she died. Good, I wanted to spend more time with little Lucy anyway."Laughing quietly Stella said, "You know that would never happen, Danny. We still have to process the scene." Looking at Stella in the face with his little grin Danny said, "I know that Stell. I was just trying to liven up the mood."As Stella laughed at Danny for the second time Danny looked Stella up and down, and asked, "Should you really be processing the scene Stella in your condition?"Placing both hands on her belly Stella said, "Well I could try to process the scene as long as one of you helps me get back on my feet when I fall over from the extra weight I have in front…No, I promised Mac that I wouldn't do any manual work this close to my due date…So Hawkes, you can collect evidence and fibers from the victim while Danny takes pictures of the crime scene." Nodding at what she said Danny and Hawkes immediately got to work. To let them get started Stella moved over to the side to give Hawkes and Danny room to complete their jobs. Right then Flack came over to her side and asked, "You alright Stell? Do you need to sit down?" Before she could reply Don turned to the other uniformed officer on scene and said, "Bring that stool that I brought to the scene over here for Mrs. Bonasera-Taylor to on."The uniformed cop immediately complied with Flack's command. When the stool was brought over Stella slowly lowered herself down on top of it and felt immediate relief in her feet. Looking up at Flack with a curious expression on her face Stella said, "You just happened to bring a stool with you?" Sighing and giving her the most innocent expression he could make Flack replied, "Well I wasn't sure if it would be you coming with the team to answer the call or Mac. I figured I'd come prepared in case you did come seeing that in your condition you're not supposed to stand for long periods of time." Seeing the surprised expression on Stella's face from his explanation Flack stated, "I remember certain things that my mom experienced while she was pregnant with my sister, and the need to sit more often was one of them." Nodding and rubbing her belly Stella replied, "Thanks Flack," and then turned back to see how Danny and Hawkes were doing. Watching them she heard Hawkes say, "There is a stain on the bikini top that's probably blood. We'll have to send it to Trace to make sure, and we can send the bottoms as well." Taking the tweezers Hawkes then leaned in closer to look at the wound on the vic's neck. Holding the small mysterious object up in the air for a better look Hawkes said, "Found a semi transparent pebble or bead of some sort in the neck wound, and there is also a fiber of some type of rope in the wound as well." Attempting to lift the victim's arm Hawkes found it somewhat difficult, seeing this response he noted, "Rigor is beginning to wear off so she has been dead over six hours but we will have to wait for Sid's report since she's been exposed to this February weather. My estimation may be off." Busy watching Danny and Hawkes work and then listening to Hawkes' findings Stella didn't hear the approaching footsteps behind her. Feeling an unsuspected arm glide across her shoulder Stella jumped in surprise. Turning to see who it was she smiled when she saw that it was Mac. After leaning in and giving Stella a quick peck on the lips Mac revealed calm, questioning expression on his face as he asked, "What are you doing here Stella? I thought that we had agreed that you would lay off the field work being so close to your due date?" Taking hold of Mac's hand that was on her shoulder Stella replied, "I'm fine Mac. You weren't in the office when the call came in so I decided that I would help out and do what I could, which is basically nothing. Danny, Hawkes, and Flack have been taking great care of me. Hawkes even carried my kit for me, and wouldn't take no for an answer." Staring at Danny and Hawkes as they worked Mac heard Hawkes say to the uniformed cop, "We are pretty much finished here so you can bring in the stretcher and body bag now."Camera still hanging around his neck Danny walked over to Stella and Mac and said, "We've gotten everything that we need from here. Hawkes is going to get Sid to send the bikini to Lindsay in Trace. I got the Victim's fingerprints since she didn't have any ID that we could find."Nodding Stella said, "You can have Adam look at the pebble or bead that Hawkes found in the victim's wound, and he can also test the string that he found and tell us what it is exactly." That said Stella began to slowly stand up from the stool. Not skipping a beat Mac and Flack each took an arm and helped her to her feet. Making their way away from the crime scene with the victim in a body bag Mac positioned himself next to Flack and said, "Ok, Don fill me in on what we've got."…_

Blinking her eyes and giving her head a quick shake Stella began to wonder what had brought her out of her train of thought of what had happened the day before. The sound of her phone upon the desk singing its loud tone answered her question. Bringing the phone to her ear Stella answered,

"Bonasera-Taylor"

"Stella, its Lindsay, can you come to the trace lab? I have something that I think you'll want to see."

"Sure thing Lindsay, I'll be there as fast as I can waddle."

Hearing Lindsay laugh at her response Stella hung up the phone and began her weird act of getting herself to her feet. Just as she made it to her feet Stella felt a sharp pain in her upper abdomen near her ribs. Rubbing the spot where the pain was Stella didn't think much of it and started her slow walk to the trace lab.


	2. Discoveries

Chapter 2- Discoveries

Standing outside the door to Trace Stella grabbed one of the white lab coats off of a peg on the wall as she pushed the door open. Lindsay, standing at one of the light tables laden with the victim's bikini, looked up when Stella walked into the room. Before Stella even made it to her side Lindsay automatically pulled a swivel chair with back support over next to the table. Used to seeing this done for her Stella sat down in the chair. Looking up at Lindsay Stella said, "Now I know what you went through here while you were pregnant, Lindsay. Danny probably talked to you constantly about what you should and shouldn't be doing to keep you safe." Giving a small smile Lindsay said, "Yeah and it got a little annoying after a while, but he was just worried about my health and safety. But I only had Danny to deal with; you have the whole team worrying about you and the baby. Everyone including myself just wants to make sure that you don't work too hard since you are so close to your due date." Sighing Stella replied, "I know, and I appreciate what you all are doing. I just feel like I can't do anything to help the team, and I'm going crazy just sitting at my desk all day long." Turning to the bikini on the table before Lindsay could say anything else and said, "You said on the phone Lindsay that you had something that I would want to see. So what do you got for me?" Getting back to work Lindsay lifted the bikini top from the table so that Stella could see it and said, "I swabbed the red stain on the bikini top and it tested positive for human blood. I then tested it and it does belong to our victim. I also ran the fingerprints that Danny got from the Jane Doe and I am running them through aphis. I should be getting results in a minute." Just then a load beep was heard and an image popped up on the screen of the computer on the table adjacent to theirs. As Lindsay went to see the results Stella experienced a sharp pain in her abdomen this time in her middle and lower areas. Not expecting to experience this Stella groaned from the pain. Turning quickly around with results in hand Lindsay asked, "Stella what's wrong?" Still grimacing from the pain Stella replied, "I had pain in my middle and lower abdomen, but I'm ok now, the pain is gone." Placing the results on the table Lindsay grabbed Stella's hand and asked, "Stella do you think it could have been a contraction?" With an unsure expression Stella said, "I don't know, maybe. But it was a short quick pain not a long one." Thinking of what Stella had said Lindsay said, "It sounds like it was a pre labor contraction. Do you want me to get Mac?" Rubbing her belly and shaking her head Stella said, "No, not yet. Let's wait and see what happens next. Maybe it's false labor." With raised eyebrows Lindsay retrieved the DNA results sheet from the table. Glancing at it Lindsay said, "Well thanks to the fingerprints we took from our victim we now know who she is…"Giving the results to Stella for her to read Lindsay continued, "Chelsea Harris, she's a swim suit model." Nodding to what Lindsay said Stella replied, "Ok, well that explains why she was wearing the swim suit but it still doesn't explain why she was in the parking deck." Shrugging Lindsay said, "I guess we'll have to add that question to the list of other questions we have to answer about this case." Stella began to nod at what she said and then stopped as she thought of something, looking up at Lindsay and said, "Call Sid in autopsy and let him know that we were able to ID the victim. Mac should be there with him. That way we can kill two birds with one stone, and tell both of them at the same time." With a nod Lindsay retrieved the phone from next to the computer and started to dial Sid's number. At that moment Adam came over to the table with result papers in hand and said, "I heard Lindsay talking of the stack of unanswered questions with this case, and I think I was able to answer one or two of them." After Stella gave him a quick nod to continue, Adam placed the papers on the table and said, "I ran trace on the fiber of the mysterious string, and I discovered that it is gimp string. Now that type of string is primarily used to make necklaces, bracelets, and other jewelry…" Ruffling through the papers Adam extracted one particular page and handed it to Stella, who looked at it and saw the crime scene photo of the bead that was found in the victim's wound. Pointing to the bead Adam said, "This bead is a crystal like bead. It's mainly used in certain crafts, gimp jewelry for one." With a confused expression on her face Stella asked, "…so the person who attacked Chelsea was wearing gimp jewelry?" With a slight nod Adam said, "Possibly, but our vic could have been wearing a gimp necklace, and it was cut and broken when her throat was slit. The attacker could have taken the rest of the necklace for a trophy or because it contained DNA." With a tiny smile on her face Stella nodded and said, "That's good work Adam."Right then Stella experienced another contraction, and moaned in pain as she grabbed her stomach. Dropping everything Adam and Lindsay surrounded Stella. Seeing the pain on her face Lindsay said, "It's the same pain as before isn't it Stella." Taking deep breaths to help her through the pain Stella nodded. Looking up at Adam Lindsay said, "Go get Hawkes we may need him." Not needing to be told twice Adam belted from the lab in search of Hawkes. Right then Stella felt something cool spread across her lap and down her legs. Reaching down to where she felt the coolness, Stella found that her pants were soaked. Understanding immediately what had happened Stella said, "Lindsay, have someone go get Mac, he's still talking to Sid up in Autopsy…My water just broke." That moment they heard footsteps walking down the hall, looking up Lindsay saw Danny walking next to the trace lab door. Not wasting any time Lindsay yelled, "DANNY!" Turning in the direction that he heard his name from Danny saw Lindsay trying to flag him down through the glass wall of the trace lab. From where he stood Danny could also see Stella bent over in pain while sitting in the chair next to Lindsay. Seeing the pain on Stella's face Danny wasted no time and immediately entered the trace lab. Squatting next to Stella Danny looked between the two of them while asking, "What's going on? Stella, you ok?" While waiting for someone to answer his questions Danny remembered something from when Lindsay was pregnant with Lucy…

_Danny had just arrived at the hospital when Lindsay had been checked in to deliver their baby girl. Lindsay had just been assigned to a room and was just getting settled into the bed. Nervous as ever Danny kept bouncing on the balls of his feet as he stood at Lindsay's side next to the bed. Right then Danny froze in place as Lindsay yelped in pain and grabbed at her stomach. She was having a contraction, and Danny could see that it was extremely painful, and he didn't like seeing Lindsay in pain…_

Not even waiting for a response from Lindsay or Stella Danny turned to Stella and said, "Stella, you're in labor, aren't you?" With an apologetic expression on her face Stella nodded. His suspicions revealed Danny grabbed Stella's free hand from the chair arm and squeezed it to give her support. Looking up at his wife Danny asked, "You yelled my name Linds, what did you need me to do?" Lindsay gave a quick look to Stella before looking at Danny and replied, "Go upstairs to autopsy. Mac's up there talking to Sid about the victim. Tell him that Stella's water broke and she's already in labor, and get him down here now." Back stepping to the door Danny asked, "Where's Doc?" Giving him a small smile Lindsay said, "Adam is getting him now. But we need Mac so go!" With Danny gone and the contraction having finished Stella looked to Lindsay and the bikini and asked, "Have you run any tests on the bathing suit bottoms, Lindsay?" Looking quickly from the bottoms to Stella Lindsay said, "Not yet but I did black light it and found semen stains. I was going to run the tests on it to see if I could find out whose semen it was." Stella nodded in response and started to rub her belly again…


	3. Clues from the Grave

Chapter 3- Clues from the Grave

Upstairs in autopsy Sid and Mac stood next to the table laden with their victim Chelsea Harris, who was already sown shut from the autopsy. Report in hand and wearing his glasses Sid was saying, "From the autopsy I conducted on young Chelsea here I can confirm Sheldon's cause of death that he stated at the scene. She died from having her throat cut. I also found a mark on the back of her neck; here help me turn her over." Mac grasped one of her shoulders and helped turn her as Sid had asked. Looking at the back of her neck Mac saw the mark that Sid had just mentioned. Pointing to the indentation with his capped pen Sid stated, "From the indentation left on her neck I can positively say that Chelsea was wearing a necklace and a heavy one at that." Rolling Chelsea back to her original position Sid continued, "Sheldon also said that he found string fibers and a bead in her wound which leads me to suspect that the necklace was cut when she was attacked." Looking the body up and down Mac asked, "Did you find anything else Sid?" With a quick nod Sid pointed to the lower region of the body and said, "I found evidence that she had sex prior to her death." "Did you find Semen?" replied Mac. Shaking his head negatively Sid replied, "Not enough to send to trace, but Lindsay may have found something on the bikini bottoms." Right then Danny banged open the double doors and ran over to Mac. Breathing heavier than normal from sprinting off the elevator Danny placed his hand on Mac's shoulder and said, "You've got to get downstairs Mac. Stella's water broke and she's already in labor." Not wasting a minute Mac sprinted to the doors, looking back over his shoulder to Sid Mac yelled, "Sorry to cut this short Sid." In response Sid hollered, "Its fine Mac go be with Stella!" Seeing the speed that Mac had administered to exit the room Danny quickly exited the room himself as he yelled, "Mac hold the elevator!"…


	4. The Impatient Arrival

Chapter 4- The impatient arrival

Downstairs back in the lab Stella was still seated in the chair in the trace lab, and was surrounded by Hawkes, Lindsay, and Adam. She was still breathing a little harder because of the contraction that had just ended. Just then they heard the ding of the elevator as the doors opened. Before the doors were completely open they saw Mac come off the elevator and head straight for the trace lab with Danny in tow. Banging the doors open as he entered the lab Mac rushed to Stella's side. Grabbing Stella's hand as he leaned in and kissed her head Mac said, "Stella, are you sure?" Squeezing his hand in return and a small smile spreading across her face Stella nodded as she said, "Oh yes Mac. I am 100% sure. This baby is finally coming."Hearing this response Mac became a bit paler in the face. Turning to Adam Mac asked, "Adam, are you in the middle of working on any of the evidence from the case?" Seeing Adam shake his head no Mac tossed him the keys he had in his pocket and said, "Go get the Avalanche and bring it around front. We'll meet you there." Catching the keys in his outstretched hand Adam left the lab like he had rockets attached to his feet. To give Adam a head start Mac straightened up and looked to Lindsay, Danny, and Hawkes as he said, "Make sure you keep working on the case. Keep us informed of anything that you find. And keep Flack in the loop as well." Danny e and Mac helped Stella stagger to her feet. Keeping a hand on her back as she waddled to the door Mac asked, "Is there anything you need from your office other than your jacket?" Nodding Stella replied, "My bag is on my desk." Hearing this and still wearing the white lab coat Lindsay made her way ahead of them to Stella's office to grab the designated items. As they neared the office Lindsay came out and helped Stella put her jacket on and gave her bag to her. As she reached for it Stella doubled over in pain from another painful contraction. Danny and Mac both grabbed onto her arms as Stella remained stooped over. Straightening up after the contraction was over Stella looked to Lindsay as she handed her bag over and said, "I remember how painful the contractions were for you when you had Lucy, so I basically already know the answer to my question, but I am going to ask it anyway. These contractions aren't going to get any easier are they?" With raised eyebrows and a hopeful expression Stella waited as Lindsay sighed and replied, "No, but the epidural does make them more tolerable." Rubbing Stella's left arm affectionately Lindsay said, "You'll do fine Stella. You're strong and you'll probably have a quick delivery."Stella smiled at Lindsay as she and Mac headed to the elevator, just before they made it to the elevator Stella turned to Lindsay, and reiterated, "Please keep us updated with what you find in the case." Lindsay, Danny, and Hawkes nodded at the same time, and with a small smile Hawkes said, "Don't worry about Stella, we'll be fine. Now you and Mac get going. I called the hospital and told them that you would be coming. Call and we can keep each other updated as everything progresses." With a curt nod Mac helped Stella into the elevator. When the elevator doors closed Mac put his arms around Stella and held her in an embrace. Her head in the curve of Mac's neck Stella glanced up at the numbers as they slowly deceased. Snuggling deeper into Mac's neck Stella gently rubbed her belly as she asked, "Are you nervous?" Repositioning his chin so it was touching the top of Stella's head Mac replied, "To tell the truth, yes, you?" Not moving her head Stella replied, "Yes." Hearing this Mac placed his hand under Stella's chin and gently pulled her chin back so that he and Stella were looking each other in the face, and said, "Everything will be fine. I will be there with you the entire time. We will do this together…" Stella smiled up at Mac and placed her hand on his cheek as he said, "I love you Stella."Caressing Mac's cheek with her thumb Stella replied, "I love you too Mac." Mac lowered Stella's head and kissed the top of it. At that exact moment Stella grasped her stomach as she was over taken by yet another contraction. Mac rubbed Stella's arms for comfort as he said, "its ok Stella, just breathe deeply, and it will be over in a minute." The contraction over Stella gave a sigh of relief. From the elevator door they heard a high pitched ding followed by the doors sliding open. Noticing this Mac said, "We're at the lobby. Can you walk or do you need me to carry you?" A mischievous grin spread across Stella's face as she said, "ummm…that reminds me of our honeymoon…" Stella smiled an even bigger smile when she saw the love in Mac's eyes and the smile spreading on his face from the same memory. Patting Mac gently on his chest Stella said, "I'm fine, I can walk. But I'll save your request for a later date." Understanding the hidden message in Stella's words Mac replied, "Whenever you want it done I will do it." That said Mac placed his hand on Stella's back as he led her out of the elevator. Reaching the glass front doors Mac and Stella could see Adam standing next to the Avalanche waiting for them to come outside. They had just made it through the doors when Stella groaned in pain and gripped her stomach. Spotting Mac and Stella at the front doors and Stella in pain Adam immediately ran over. With Adam there to help Mac looked to him and said, "Help me get her into the truck." Placing his arms in the same position as Mac's on Stella's other side; the three of them were ready to go. As they slowly neared the truck Adam nodded toward both passenger side doors and asked, "Do you want to put her in the front or the back seat?" Mac wasted little time in answering, "Backseat, she'll be safer there." From between them Stella said, "I'm still here you know. The woman in labor that's extremely painful." With a sigh that sounded like a faint laugh Mac showed a small grin as he looked at Stella and said, "We know Stella. We're getting you into the truck now and then I we'll leave for the hospital right after." Turning back to Adam Mac said, "Let me get into the truck first so I can help her get in and then you can help from the outside." Adam nodded once again and stood next to Stella as Mac quickly opened the door to the back seat and climbed in. Once he was situated in the back seat Mac waved his hand for Adam to help Stella up. A few minutes later Stella was seated and buckled in the back seat. Adam patted her arm as he held the door to close it and said, "Congratulations you guys. See you later." Stella smiled and nodded to him as he shut the door. At the same time Mac yelled, "Thanks Adam!" as he climbed into the driver's seat. In a matter of seconds Mac was speeding down the traffic ridden street on the way to the hospital. As they drove down the congested streets Stella continued to experience more and more painful contractions that became closer and closer together. Being in the driver's seat there wasn't much that Mac could do, but he did extend his right arm into the back seat for Stella to hold and squeeze for comfort. Stopped at a red light four blocks from the hospital Mac heard Stella in the backseat say, "OHHH!...Mac I don't think we're going to make it. The baby is coming." Turning his head around quickly to stare at Stella Mac replied, "Hang in there Stella; we're four blocks from the hospital. You can make it." Shaking her head no Stella replied, "No I won't make it to the hospital. The baby is coming NOW, Mac, RIGHT NOW!" Giving a quick glance accompanied with a frantic expression as he drove through the now green light Mac replied, "It'll be ok Stella. Just hang on and I'll find a place to pull over. I'll call Hawkes and he can talk me through what to do." In the middle of another contraction Stella breathlessly replied, "Ok." Spotting an empty parking spot in a side street parking lot Mac made a quick turn into the spot. The truck in park and the engine still running Mac quickly moved from the driver's seat to the backseat. Cell phone in hand Mac dialed Hawkes's cell number and immediately put it on speaker. As the phone rang Mac unbuckled Stella's seatbelt, this done Mac said, "Ok Stella I need you to turn yourself around so that your back is against the door." Looking down at the foot area Mac noticed that Adam had placed a crime scene kit for them to use. As he opened the kit and began to look at what they had to use, from his phone Mac heard someone say,

"Sheldon Hawkes"

Hearing this voice as he located the box cutter Mac immediately replied,

"Hawkes, its Mac."

"Hey Mac are you and Stella at the hospital already?"

"Not exactly Hawkes, we are parked in a side street parking lot about four blocks from the hospital. Stella says that the baby is coming right now, Hawkes. I need your help."

Not wasting any time Hawkes got right down to business by saying,

"Ok Mac have you positioned Stella in a position to deliver? Now you also need to find something sharp to cut Stella's clothing to see the birth canal and to cut the cord."

Holding the box cutter up to his face Mac replied,

"I found a box cutter in the crime scene kit. It's sharp and it should work."

"Yeah Mac, that will do. Now you need to have Stella bend her legs and spread them apart. Then use the box cutter and cut at the middle seam of her pants. Let me know when you've done that."

Looking to Stella Mac said, "Alright Stella, Hawkes is the doctor, so we should do as he says." Breathing hard from another contraction Stella just nodded as she did as Hawkes had suggested. But when came time to spread her legs apart Stella found that the seat wasn't quite wide enough. Seeing this too Mac scooted closer to Stella and said, "Here Stell, brace your right foot against my leg." With Stella's legs spread apart Mac took the box cutter and seated to cut Stella's pants along the inside seam. As he made the hole Mac heard Hawkes say,

"Now Mac when your cutting the hole make sure that it's big enough for you to see the entire birth canal, both of your hands should be able to fit in it and therefore the baby should be able to fit through it as well."

Keeping all of that in mind Mac continued to cut. Just as he finished making the hole in Stella's pants Mac had a sudden idea, and quickly removed his bulky jacket and his suit jacket m which he placed between Stella's legs. Placing his bulky winter jacket out of the way Mac rolled up his sleeves and picked up the box cutter and finished his task by cutting Stella's underwear. Completing Hawkes's first set of instructions Mac asked,

"What do I do now Hawkes?"

"Check her cervix. Can you see the baby's head?"

Looking down where Hawkes told him to look Mac saw a mass of brown hair that was very low down. Not wasting any time Mac immediately reiterated,

"I can see a mass of brown hair and it is very low."

Before a response could be heard from Hawkes, Stella suddenly exclaimed, "I feel like I have to push!" Not sure what to do Mac turned to his phone and replied,

"Hawkes, did you hear what she said? She feels like she has to push."

In a calm reasonable voice Hawkes replied,

"If Stella feels like she needs to push Mac then let her push."

Looking to Stella with a slightly nervous expression Mac nodded as he said, "Don't resist the urge Stella, PUSH!" Not needing any other instructions than that Stella pushed with all that she had. "Come on Stella, come on. You're doing great," encouraged Mac as Stella continued pushing. After a few minutes of pushing Mac said aloud, "I can really see the head. It's almost out." Unable to contain her curiosity Stella asked, "What does it look like?" Glancing down and then back up to Stella Mac replied, "I see a mess of brown hair at the moment." Smiling Stella continued her laborious pushing. A short time after that Mac exclaimed, "The head is out!" From the phone they heard Hawkes say,

"Ok Mac now make sure to hold the head with both hands and gently pull on it to help the rest of the baby come out of the canal."

Doing as Hawkes instructed Mac watched in amazement as the rest of his and Stella's child was delivered into his arms. As the baby's tiny feet were expelled from the birth canal they heard the sound of a new born baby's high pitched cry. Grinning from ear to ear as he looked up at Stella Mac exclaimed over the loud cries, "It's a girl! We have a baby girl!" Raising his arms Mac showed Stella the beautiful bundle of joy that they had created and brought into the world. With a beaming smile and tears of joy running down her face Stella extended her arms to receive their baby girl that she had been waiting so long to hold. Seeing the anticipation on her face Mac quickly placed the baby on top of his suit jacket and wrapped her tightly inside it with the umbilical cord sticking out. The bundle of a baby in place, Mac gently placed her into Stella's awaiting arms. Looking at Stella as she held their newborn baby Mac picked up his cell phone and said,

"Did you hear what I said Sheldon? A girl, we have a baby girl."

In a voice of pure happiness they heard Hawkes reply,

"That's great Mac. Congratulations. Did you wrap her up in something to keep her warm?"

Not skipping a beat Mac replied,

"I wrapped her tightly in my suit jacket just after she was delivered."

"Good, Mac good. Now you need to tie off the umbilical cord. You can use a shoe string, but you'll need to tie off the cord in two places so I doubt you'll want to use both of your shoe laces. Look in the kit and see if there is anything you can use to tie off the cord."

In a split second Mac had one of his shoes off and was untying the laces. With one lace in hand Mac rummaged through the open kit at his feet. From deep inside the kit Mac extracted a small spool of thick string. Both strings in hand Mac replied,

"Alright Hawkes, I have a shoe lace and some thick string. What do you need me to do with them?"

"Ok Mac, take one of the strings and tie it around the umbilical cord about half the length of your index finger from the baby. Tell me when you have done that."

Very gently Mac did as Hawkes to him to do. After tying off the shoe lace tightly in the right place Mac replied,

"Ok got it tied. Where do you want me to tie the other string?"

"Estimate six inches from the first tie off and then tie it off there as. When you have that tied off you can cut the umbilical cord between the two ties with the box cutter."

After making a few saw like motions Mac was able to cut the cord in two. The act completed Mac turned to his phone and said,

"Ok Hawkes the cord is completely cut. I'm going to hang up and get these two passengers that I have here to the hospital. I'll call and let you know what's going on."

"Alright Mac, I just have one question, do you want me to tell the rest of the team what just happened, and that you had a baby girl? Or did you want to tell them yourselves?"

"You can tell them if you want to Sheldon. Call us if you get any new leads on the case."

"Got it Mac, talk to you later."

Ending the phone call with Hawkes Mac quickly placed his phone back inside his pocket. Ad he did this Mac watched Stella who had a huge smile upon her face as she cradled their baby girl. Mac smiled as well as he looked at his beautiful wife and baby. Still smiling Mac leaned in and kissed Stella on her lips and said, "I love you Stella, so much, and I am so proud of what you did." Looking up from the baby to stare at Mac Stella had tears in her eyes as she replied, "I love you too Mac. I can't believe that we finally have a baby, she is so beautiful." Nodding in agreement as he looked down at the baby girl in Stella's arms Mac said, "She looks a lot like you and just as beautiful. And by the wave in her little bit of hair I'd say that she'll have your curls." Looking from the baby, who was staring back at her with wide blue eyes, to Mac Stella replied, "She may have my curls when she gets older but she has your eyes and light brown hair. And it's all those qualities put together that makes her such a special baby." Smiling in response Mac kissed Stella on the head and then kissed the baby on its head before he exited the backseat and repositioned himself in the driver's seat. As he situated himself Mac watched in the rearview mirror as Stella slowly repositioned herself in the backseat to her normal sitting position. Turning completely around in his seat Mac asked, "Do you need me to help you?" Nodding in response Stella added, "Can you hold her for a sec while I buckle my seat belt?" Grinning from ear to ear Mac replied, "I would love to. It's the one thing that I have wanted to do since she was born." Giving the same exact smile back in return Stella gently placed the baby in Mac's arms. Holding the baby in his arms Mac felt immense pride and joy of finally being a father. He loved the feeling and was already in love with the little girl wiggling in his arms. Right then Stella said, "Ok Mac you can give her back to me, I'm ready." Reluctantly Mac complied and as he began to reposition himself in his seat again Mac said, "After we get to the hospital I call getting a chance to hold her. What I did just then didn't count, it wasn't long enough." With a soft laugh Stella said, "Don't worry Mac you can hold her as many times as you like and for however long you like too." Buckling his own seatbelt and putting the car in drive Mac took one last quick glance at Stella in the rearview mirror as he started to exit the parking lot and back onto the busy street. As he drove down the road Mac had a sudden thought and looked to Stella in the rearview mirror as he said, "Hey what are we going to name her? That is something the hospital will ask us when we get there, so we might as well make the decision now." Starring down at the beautiful baby in her arms as she thought of a name Stella finally replied, "How about Emma Jessica Taylor?" Thinking over the name Mac nodded in approval and said, "I love it, it's perfect. I especially like the middle name that you chose." Nodding down at the baby girl in her arms Stella replied, "I wanted us to use Angell's name somehow, and this way she will always be with us. I hope everyone else loves the name we chose for her." Quickly turning his head to look at Stella Mac replied, "They will all love it. Both the first and middle name…I guess we should ask her if she likes her name." That said Stella looked back down at their daughter and in a cooing voice asked, "What do you think Emma do you like your name? Eh sweetie?" In response Emma gave a high pitched squeal. From the driver's seat Mac said, "I think she likes it." At that moment Mac pulled into the front of the emergency entrance of the hospital. Leaping from the truck Mac ran inside to get help to bring Stella and their daughter inside…


	5. New Leads

Chapter 5-

Back at the office Lindsay was walking into the computer trace lab joining Hawkes and Danny with a results folder in hand. Raising the folder up so both of the guys could see it Lindsay said,

"Well Sid was right Chelsea Harris did have sex before she died. I found fresh semen in her bathing suit bottoms. And I was able to use that semen to find us a suspect, Brian Daniels." As Danny opened his mouth to ask her a question Lindsay said,

"I found his address in the computer. I already called Flack; he's ready to go whenever you are Danny." As soon as the words were out of Lindsay's mouth Danny immediately headed for the door to collect his things to go join Flack. Reaching the door Danny turned and said,

"Call if you find out anything else. But I will definitely call when we have the scumbag in custody." Hawkes and Lindsay nodded as Danny proceeded out the door. Moving next to Hawkes, who was standing in front of one of two monitors, Lindsay glanced up at him as she asked,

"So…what are you working on now Doc?" Looking at her with his crooked little grin Hawkes pointed at the computer screen as he replied,

"Since Chelsea Harris was a swim suit model I am running her face and bathing suit against other photos of models to see if we can find which model agency she worked for. Once we've figured that out then we can look into the reason of why she was in a parking deck in the middle of February."

Looking at the desk Lindsay saw two monitors working at the same time, one had a picture of Chelsea Harris taken in autopsy, and the other was a picture of the bikini that she was wearing. Next to each stationary photo there were blurred screens as other photos flashed by as they were deemed not a match to their own. Watching as picture after picture came up negative, Lindsay looked to Hawkes and said,

"This may take a while."

With Hawkes working on this and there being nothing for her to do Lindsay decided to go see if Adam had gotten anything from the string and bead found on the victim. At that moment as if he had read her mind Adam walked into the computer trace lab. When Adam had made his way over to Lindsay and Hawkes Lindsay said,

"I was just about to come and see you Adam; did you read my mind or something? What did you find?" Handing the nilla envelope to Lindsay so she and Hawkes could see the photos as he said,

"I ran the gimp string and crystal like bead to confirm what jewelry they were used in. The number one jewelry that they are used in is a pooka shell necklace. Many road side venders sell them here in New York."

Frowning at the last bit of information Lindsay turned back to Adam and said, "Great work Adam. Don't go anywhere I'm going to call Mac and put it on speaker phone, that way we can all tell them what we've found." When they called Mac to inform him of their progress Mac was impressed by what they had found. In return Mac told them of the early arrival by saying,

"Well Lindsay it seems that Lucy will have someone to join her in playing dress up." With a surprised expression upon her face Lindsay squealed,

"You had a girl. Oh Mac, congratulations" then out of curiosity, "did Stella just deliver?"

"Ah no actually she delivered in the truck when we were four blocks from the hospital."

Hearing this Lindsay exclaimed, "Oh wow, well at least both Stella and the baby are ok. Tell her I said congratulations. So are you going to tell us her name or do we have to wait till later?"

"Sorry guys but you'll have to wait till later when you all come to visit to find out what her name is. Hey make sure to tell Sid the great news and tell him that he's welcome to come with you all this evening."

A little disappointed that she couldn't hear the baby's name Lindsay perked up as she replied, "Yeah sure Mac. We'll let him know. We'll call you when we find anything new."

Mac immediately replied, "Ok guys. Keep doing a good job on the case."

Turning the phone off of speaker Lindsay gave a small squeal as she said,

"I can't wait to call Danny and Flack and tell them the good news."

Just then there came a loud beep from one of the monitors, they had finally found a match for one of their photos. Hearing the beep Lindsay, Hawkes, and Adam quickly repositioned themselves around the computer monitors. There they saw that the screen with Chelsea Harris's profile photo had found a match. Just as they started to read the details the other monitor gave a beep as it too found a match to Chelsea's bathing suit. Looking at both screens Hawkes summarized the two sets of data by saying,

"Ok, well Chelsea Harris is apparently a model for the New York modeling agency which just so happens to do the photo shoots for major department stores in the city. But thankfully the address is provided."

Nodding at this Lindsay inquired, "Does it say where the bathing suit came from, which store?"

Grinning as he read the information on the screen Hawkes turned to Lindsay and replied, "Macy's"

Eyebrows raised Lindsay replied, "Well we can talk with the modeling agency director and photographer more about that before we decide to go investigate Macy's."

Looking from Hawkes to Adam Lindsay said, "I for one hope that we don't have to investigate Macy's. But I can go talk with the modeling agency. I can call Danny and have him meet me at the address."

With a genuine friendly smile Hawkes replied, "That's fine Lindsay, you and Danny go check it out. I will go talk to Sid and see what he had talked to Mac about earlier and inform him of Mac and Stella's good news."

Just as Lindsay reached for her cell it began to ring. Picking it up and reading the name on the ID Lindsay looked to Hawkes as she said,

"Speak of the devil." Phone to her ear Lindsay answered,

"Hey Danny, did you and Flack apprehend the suspect?"

"Yep we are at the precinct now."

"Well that's good because we have a new lead in the case. I'm going to text you the address for the New York Modeling Agency. Can you meet me there to talk with some of the people?"

"Sure thing babe. Send me the address and I will leave right away…Hey did you hear anything from Mac and Stella?"

"I'll tell you about that when we get to the agency. I have some great news. I just sent you the address I will see you there."

Walking out of Trace Lindsay said, "Call if you get any new leads."

Nodding Hawkes replied, "Sure thing Linds."

Out of trace Lindsay jogged to hers and Stella's combined office and grabbed a set of keys to one of the Avalanche's. Keys in hand Lindsay zoomed to the elevator.


	6. Modeling Agency Interview

Chapter 6-Modeling Agency Interview

Standing outside the modeling agency Lindsay looked both up and down the street as she paced back and forth. As she turned around on the spot Lindsay saw Danny approaching walking down the street from a different street. Within hearing range Danny opened his hands and arms wide in a questioning gesture as he asked,

"What's the news of Mac and Stella that you were going to tell me?"

Unable to stop the smile that spread across her face Lindsay said,

"Mac and Stella have a baby girl. So Lucy will have a friend to play dress up with."

A shocked expression on his face Danny said, "She already had the baby. Man that was quick."

Quick to reply Lindsay said, "Extremely quick. Mac said that Stella delivered in the truck four blocks from the hospital."

Not able to think of anything to say Danny let out a low whistle. Shrugging Lindsay added, "Hey each woman has their own amount of hours that they've spent in labor. And each pregnancy has different lengths of time for labor."

A slight nod to what Lindsay said Danny turned to face the main entrance to the modeling agency. Nodding toward the doors Danny asked,

"What exactly are we doing here?"

With that question Lindsay filled Danny in on what Hawkes had found in the database. With Danny completely up to speed he and Lindsay made their way into the modeling agency. Walking to the receptionist who was seated behind the check in desk, Danny and Lindsay both showed their badges as Danny said,

"Detectives Danny and Lindsay Messer. We need to speak to the manager and the head photographer if you please."

Having stared wide eyed at their badges the receptionist help up her hand as she started dialing numbers on the phone upon her desk. After a few minutes she hung up the phone and stood up. Walking around the desk to where Lindsay and Danny stood the receptionist said,

"They will meet you both in Mr. Coleman's office. If you both will please follow me."

Motioning for her to lead the way Danny and Lindsay got in step behind her. Having walked down a long hallway the receptionist led them to a heavy wooden door at the end of the hall. With just a soft knock upon the door they all three heard someone form within the office answer,

"Come in"

Opening the door the receptionist stuck her head in and said, "Sir, the two detectives from the NYPD are here."

"Thank you Shannon, let them in. That will be all."

Opening the door completely the lady named Shannon stood aside to let Danny and Lindsay through, closing the door behind them. Inside the office there were already two men waiting. Once was wearing a business suit and was sitting behind a giant wooden desk; the other was wearing all black and was sitting in one of the three chairs in front of the desk. Seeing Danny and Lindsay at the door the two men turned to look at them. Having their attention both Danny and Lindsay flashed their badges as Danny made the introductions. The man behind the desk stood at hearing their names and extended his hand as he said,

"How do you do, detectives? I'm Jonathan Coleman. I am the agency director." Motioning to the man in the other chair who rose to his feet Coleman added, "This is the lead photographer Jerry Michaels." Inclining his head in a curt nod Mr. Michaels also extended his hand for Danny and Lindsay to shake.

Introductions having been made Mr. Coleman motioned for Danny and Lindsay to have a seat along with Mr. Michaels. Seated comfortably Mr. Coleman leaned in to Danny and Lindsay as he asked,

"So detectives my receptionist didn't give me much detail to the reason of your business here. So may I ask to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Rummaging through the bag that hung from her shoulder, Lindsay pulled out the autopsy photos of Chelsea Harris and placed them on the table for Mr. Coleman to see. As Mr. Coleman looked at the photos Lindsay also passed a copy of the photos to Mr. Michaels as she asked,

"Do either of you know this woman?"

Both of the men looked up from the photos with expressions of pure shock on their faces. Neither of them seemed to be able to talk for a few minutes, and then finally Mr. Coleman replied,

"Yes, that is Chelsea Harris. She has been a model for us for about two years now."

Shock still upon his face Mr. Michaels asked, "She's dead?"

With a calm expression upon his face Danny replied,

"Yes, she was found dead in a parking deck with her throat slit. She was also wearing a bathing suit as if she had just walked off a photo shoot."

As he said this Danny nodded to the pictures in their hands, both Mr. Coleman and Mr. Michaels turned to the photo of Chelsea Harris's swim suit. Looking up from the photo Mr. Michaels said,

"That was the swim suit that the models wore for the group photo shoot two days ago."

Tapping at Chelsea's photo on Mr. Coleman's desk Danny asked,

"Was she at the shoot?"

After thinking for a minute Michaels nodded and said, "I believe so. But there were many other models at the photo shoot that day as well. Every model is required to sign in on every shoot that they are in so that they can get paid. You can check the logs from two days ago if you'd like to see if Chelsea's name was on the list."

Nodding at the suggestion Danny looked to Mr. Coleman and asked,

"Is it possible for us to get a copy of those logs from two days ago?" Nodding quickly in agreement Mr. Coleman said,

"Of course I will get Shannon to make copies of them for you for when you leave."

With a semi sympathetic expression upon her face Lindsay looked to both men and asked,

"Can either of you think of any reason why someone would want to kill Chelsea?"

One at a time the two men shook their heads no. Understanding this Lindsay said,

"Alright, well we'll need to take DNA samples from the both of you. It's procedure."

Mr. Coleman agreed to this straight away, and after a little hesitation Michaels agreed as well. Having their agreement Lindsay left the office to get her kit from the truck to collect the DNA samples. While Lindsay was out of the office Danny said,

"We'll need to talk to the other models that were at the photo shoot two days ago. So we'll need their contact information as well."

With a quick nod Mr. Coleman said, "Of course. I can have Shannon put the ladies' phone numbers next to their names on the photo shoot sign in sheet. I can also have her give you a separate sheet that contains all of the model's names and numbers, even the ones that weren't at the photo shoot."

Nodding as he considered the idea Danny replied, "Thank you Mr. Coleman that would be great."

At that moment Lindsay walked back into the room with kit in hand. While Lindsay collected DNA from the two gentlemen Danny asked,

"Do either of you know if Chelsea had a boyfriend or anyone she was close to?"

Looking up at Danny as he got his cheek swabbed Mr. Michaels said, "I was her boyfriend, we broke up last week."

Raising his eyebrows at hearing this news Danny replied, "Well then we'll need to ask you a few questions then Mr. Michaels. If we could go somewhere more private, we could do it here or we could go to the precinct and do it there. Whichever you prefer."

Before Mr. Michaels could reply Lindsay who had just finished getting Mr. Coleman's sample said,

"I think we have asked all the questions that we needed to ask you Mr. Coleman. The three of us will go somewhere else to continue the interview so we can let you get back to work."

Receiving an OK from Mr. Coleman and a promise that he was get Shannon to make the copies that they needed Lindsay turned to Danny and Mr. Michaels whom rose from their chairs and exited the room with her. Out in the hall Mr. Michaels extended his arm down the hall as he said,

"My office is just a few doors down. We can do the interview there."

As they walked Danny asked, "You don't want your lawyer present?"

Shaking his head no Mr. Michaels replied, "No I don't need one. I have nothing to hide."

Stopping at a similar wooden door Mr. Michaels opened it and waved Danny and Lindsay in first. After closing the door Danny went straight to work by asking,

"So Jerry, you said that you and Chelsea had dated and had broken up just last week…"

Michaels nodded many times to show that Danny was correct. Seeing this Danny continued,

"Have you spent any intimate time with her the past few days?"

With a slightly surprised expression on his face Michaels replied,

"Why would you ask that?"

Stepping forward Lindsay replied, "We are asking you that question because we found traces of semen in Chelsea's bikini bottoms."

Heaving a sigh Michaels brushed his hand against his forehead as he said, "Yes Chelsea and I had sex together here in my office after the photo shoot."

With the smallest smile upon her face Lindsay said, "We appreciate your honesty Mr. Michaels."

Jumping back into the conversation Danny asked, "Did you see her at any other time after your little get together after the photo shoot?"

Shaking his head no Michaels replied, "No she left soon after and I haven't seen her since…"

Seeing the sadness in his eyes Lindsay was hesitant when she asked, "Mr. Michaels can you remember if Chelsea was wearing a necklace of some type, maybe gimp?"

Thinking very hard Michaels said, "Yeah I believe she was. Actually I believe she was wearing it in the photo shoot. It was part of the accessories." As he said this Mr. Michaels shuffled through some of his papers on his desk, finding the piece that he was looking for Michaels handed it to Lindsay. The paper turned out to be a proof of Chelsea Harris from the photo shoot. As Lindsay looked at the photo Michaels pointed to Chelsea's upper chest. There in the photo was their mystery missing necklace. Seeing this Lindsay looked up to Michaels and asked,

"Would it be alright if we took this proof with us?"

Looking back at his desk quickly Mr. Michaels nodded in response. Pulling out his card Danny handed it to Michaels and he said,

"If you have any questions or remember anything else please give us a call."

Seeing Mr. Michaels response Danny and Lindsay headed back to the front of the office to pick up the sign in sheet and phone number list that Mr. Coleman was giving them. Papers in hand they headed back to the Avalanche to make their way back to the lab.


	7. Making Progress

Chapter 7- Making progress

Upon arriving back at the lab Lindsay immediately sent both DNA swabs off to be tested and compared with the DNA that they had found in the bikini bottoms. While that was off being tested Lindsay took the photo that Michaels had given them and showed it to Adam.

As she did this Danny took the sign in sheet and call sheet to Hawkes where they began to work on both of them. With the phone numbers Danny called Flack and informed him of their findings. Hearing this Flack said that he would call all the numbers on the list and have each of them come in for questioning. Hanging up with Flack Danny saw Lindsay walking quickly to the lab that he was in. Before he could open his mouth to ask what was up Lindsay said,

"Before we went to the modeling agency you and Flack apprehended someone who was a match to the semen that we found in Chelsea Harris's bottoms, right?"

With a look of concentration on his face Danny nodded as he tried to understand what she was telling him. Seeing his nod Lindsay continued,

"Well if you recall Jerry Michaels said that he had had sex with Chelsea after the photo shoot. If that was true then his semen should have also been present in Chelsea's bikini bottoms. So with that in mind I did another test on the semen in the bottoms…"

Handing Danny the results folder Lindsay said,

"This time I found two types of male DNA. One was a match to Brian Daniels, and the other was a match to Jerry Michaels."

Shaking her head as she watched Danny look at the results Lindsay sighed, "I still can't believe I didn't find this the first time I ran the test."

Looking up at her Danny gave a sympathetic smile as he said, "its ok babe at least we were able to bring one of them in for questioning. My guess would be that the reason why you only found one match to the semen was because the two semens were on top of each other."

Nodding slowly in agreement Lindsay said, "Yeah that's what I figured as well. That's why when I ran the second test I swabbed deeper and in more than one spot."

Looking back down at the lab report Danny continued flipping through the pages as he said,

"Well from these results, and the fact that you had to swab deeper to discover Jerry Michaels's DNA, I would say that Chelsea Harris had sex with Brian Daniels after having sex with Jerry Michaels. Now Flack interviewed Daniels after we had brought him in because I had left to meet you. I can call Flack and have him give us a copy of the interview."

Picking up the phone Danny called Flack about the interview with Daniels. A little while later Flack walked off the elevator and walked into the lab where Danny and Lindsay still stood. Handing Danny the papers Flack looked from Lindsay to Danny as he asked,

"So did you guys find anything at the modeling agency?"

At that question Lindsay started to tell him what they had heard from Mr. Coleman and Mr. Michaels. At hearing the part about Chelsea Harris Jerry Michaels having had sex Flack gave a low whistle and said,

"This girl was a real player."

Looking up from the papers Danny asked, "Alright Flack even with this report can you tell us what happened in the interview with Daniels?"

Nodding once Flack began…

_Brian Daniels sat in the hard metal chair leaning over the cold metal table in the interrogation room. Flack sat in a more comfortable chair across from Daniels and was starring at Daniels in the face. Leaning closer Flack said,_

"_Ok, Brian I'm going to get straight to the point. Do you know a girl named Chelsea Harris?"_

_Daniels looked up at the ceiling as he said, "So what if I do?"_

_With a flash of hatred Flack slammed a photo onto the table under Brian's face. Pointing to the photo of Chelsea Flack said,_

"_This is Chelsea Harris; now I will ask you again, do you know her?"_

_Looking up from the photo of Chelsea with his eyes wide Daniels replied, "Yeah I know her. We've been friends since college. We actually started dating last week."_

_With this bit of information Flack asked, "Did you have sex with Chelsea two days ago?"_

_Surprised at the question Daniels replied, "Yeah we did. How did you know that?"_

"_We found some of your semen in the bottom of Chelsea's bikini."_

"_Can you tell me where you and Chelsea had sex?"_

_Cheeks blushing slightly Brian replied, "We did it in the back seat of my car in the parking deck of the modeling agency that she worked at."_

_Nodding Flack asked, "About what time was this?" _

_Looking up at the ceiling again as he thought Daniels replied, "About 9 o'clock that night."_

_With a curious expression on his face Flack inquired, "Nine at night. It was freezing that night, weren't you two cold?"_

_Shrugging his shoulders Daniels replied, "We were a little at first but then as we got going we started to sweat."_

_That little curiosity gone Flack asked, "Do you know if anyone saw what the two of you were doing?"_

_Shaking his head no Daniels immediately answered, "No, I didn't see anyone, and the windows became pretty fogged up as we had our fun."_

_With those important questions answered Flack asked a few more questions before giving Daniels his card in case he remembered anything that might be important…_

Hearing this Danny said,

"Well we may want to bring Jerry Michaels in for more questioning. He had sex with Chelsea before Daniels, and with Chelsea and Daniels doing it in a car in the agency parking deck he could have seen something."

Flack nodded in agreement and said, "I'll call him and have him come down later today."

As Danny nodded to this Flack looked to both Danny and Lindsay as he asked,

"Have either of you talked to Hawkes? He called me just a little while before you did. He told me that he too was working on the model sign in sheet and phone number list. I was just wondering if he had told you of any new leads or of any new suspects that we need to bring in for questioning."

Danny looked to Lindsay, who shook her head no before he looked back to Flack and replied,

"No I haven't been to talk to Hawkes since I got back from the agency with Linds."

Continuing from where he left off Lindsay said, "I haven't seen him either. I've only come and talked to Danny of the results from the second DNA test that I did on the semen found in the bikini bottoms."

With a slow nod and a somber expression on his face Flack said, "Alright I'm going to go back to my desk and call Jerry Michaels to let him know we need him to come down. I'll call you when I know when he'll be here."

That said Flack began walking to the door. Just as he reached the door Flack turned around and asked, "Have either of you heard anything from Mac on how Stella is doing?"

With a quick glance at Danny Lindsay said, "You mean Danny didn't tell you what I told him?"

Confusion all over his face Flack replied, "All he said was that you had some good news to tell him about Mac and Stella, but that you wouldn't tell him till he met with you at the agency."

Hearing this Lindsay remembered what she had told Danny when he had called saying that they had apprehended Daniels. Looking to Flack Lindsay said,

"Sorry Flack I thought that Danny would have called and given you the good news…"

With a smile spreading across her face Lindsay continued, "Mac and Stella have a baby girl."

Mouth slightly open from the unsuspected news Flack closed it quickly before he replied, "Wow that's great. I just didn't expect her to have the baby this quickly."

Nodding in understanding Lindsay added, "All of us were surprised to hear that she had delivered so quickly. Mac said that Stella delivered the baby in the truck just four blocks from the hospital."

Releasing another low whistle Flack said, "Wow that gives an entirely new meaning to the word 'home birth' and even 'natural child birth'."

Still nodding at his own statement Flack said, "Alright I am heading back downstairs. If you hear form Mac again tell him I said congratulations."

Seeing Lindsay and Danny nod at his request Flack made his way to the elevator to head downstairs. When he had left Lindsay turned to Danny and said,

"Should we go and see if Hawkes has found anything with the sign in sheet, and number list?"

With one nod they headed over to the computer trace lab. There once again seated in front of the two working monitors was Hawkes. Hearing their approach Hawkes turned his head to face them as he said,

"Hey guys I am just about done and was about to come and see you both. I'm just running the last name and number on both lists through the system."

At that moment both screen had different pictures of the same woman pop up at the same time. The woman was thin and light skinned with big blue eyes and long brown hair. Looking at the file on screen Hawkes read aloud,

"Hailey Simon. She is a model that was at the same photo shoot along with Chelsea Harris. And according to the sign in sheet she was the only person besides Chelsea Harris to write in the log the time of when they came in and left…"

Turning to the second screen Danny said, "Would you look at that Hailey and Chelsea left just ten minutes apart from each other."

That point made Lindsay added, "So that means that Hailey could have seen Chelsea and Brian together in his car and went to tell Michaels."

Nodding in agreement Danny said, "We need to get Hailey down here to see what she may know."

Turning to Hawkes who was still sitting in front of the monitors Danny asked,

"Can you highlight Hailey Simon's number for me Doc?"

Finding her number on the list Hawkes highlighted the number on screen. With the specific number on screen Danny grabbed his phone and called Flack to give him the number and have him to call her to come down to the station for questioning.

That done Danny called Mac and gave him an update on their progress, and to give him Flack's congratulations. Hearing of their progress Mac was really impressed. At the rate that they were working they would have their killer in custody in a couple of hours. Not long after hanging up with Mac Danny's phone rang with Flack on the other line. Seeing Flack's name on his phone Danny immediately asked,

"Hey Flack, what do you got?"

"I just talked with Hailey Simon; she'll be coming by the precinct in the next half hour. I figured that some of you guys would want to hear what she had to say."

Hearing this Danny replied, "Alright I will be down there right away and I'll bring Lindsay or Hawkes with me to be a second witness to what she says."

Hanging up his phone Danny looked from Hawkes to Lindsay as he asked,

"Are you two free to go hear a model talk of what she may have seen in the parking deck?"

Standing up from the monitors Hawkes replied, "I'm all finished with all of my work for the case, and I wouldn't mind bringing a fresh pair of ears to the interrogation."

That said Lindsay replied, "I'll go too I'm all done with all of my tests as well."

With the hidden ears chosen they all three made their way down to the precinct to meet with Flack and talk with their suspect.


	8. Questioning Hailey Simon

Chapter 8- Questioning Hailey Simon

Back in the precinct Hailey Simon waited patiently in one of the dimly lit interrogation rooms. She was seated in one of the uncomfortable, cold metal chairs behind the equally cold metal table. Being in the room didn't really seem to affect Hailey, the only expression she wore on her face was of utter boredom. At that moment the door to the hall opened and Danny and Flack walked in. Out of hearing that two detectives would be interviewing the suspect there were two identical metal chairs positioned across from Hailey. Taking their seats Danny placed a nilla folder on the table that contained different pictures from the case. Not wasting any time Flack said,

"Hailey Simon, I'm detective Don Flack we talked on the phone."

Pointing to Danny Flack said, "This is detective Messer."

Nodding to both of them Hailey asked,

"What's this all about?"

Leaning on the table Flack replied,

"Miss Simon you're a model for the New York Modeling Agency, correct?"

Seeing her nod in response Flack continued, "According to the sign in sheets that we acquired from Jonathan Coleman, you were part of the photo shoot that took place two days ago. Now do you know a fellow model named Chelsea Harris?"

Hearing the victim's name Hailey looked up as she said,

"Yeah I know Chelsea; we joined the agency at the same time. We were good friends."

With a serious look on his face Danny asked,

"Did you know that Chelsea and Jerry Michaels had been going out?"

Giving a slight nod Hailey said, "Yeah Chelsea told me about it but she told me that they had broken up last week."

Knowing this Danny immediately asked, "Did you by any chance see the two of them go somewhere together?"

Hailey looked down at the metal table as she thought about what Danny had asked; looking up at them she said,

"Right after the shoot was over I saw Mr. Michaels and Chelsea leave the set holding hands. I didn't think anything about it; I just figured that they had just gotten back together."

Nodding this time Flack asked, "Did you see Chelsea anymore after the shoot?"

Hailey shook her no as she said,

"No I was in the dressing room area changing after the shoot and then I stayed there on the coach reading. I never saw her come in to get her clothes or any of her other belongings."

Glancing down at his note pad Flack asked, "Your car was parked in the parking deck, correct? What time did you sign out and leave the agency?"

Nodding her head Hailey replied, "Yeah I always park in the parking deck. After reading for a little while I went and signed the sign out sheet and left around 9:10."

Leaning closer to Hailey Flack asked, "When you were walking to your car in the parking deck did you see anything that may have been going on? Something may be involving Chelsea?"

Glancing nervously from her hands on the table to Flack Hailey hesitated before she said,

"…I …uh…I saw Chelsea having sex with some other guy in a car parked near mine."

This being what he wanted to hear Danny asked, "Did you go and tell anyone of what you had seen, or did you just get in your car and leave?"

Her face becoming a little pale Hailey said, "I went and told Mr. Michaels what I had seen Chelsea doing. I figured if they had gotten back together than he should know."

Flack quickly asked, "How did Mr. Michaels respond when he heard of what you had seen?"

Nervousness beginning to cover her face, Hailey said, "When I told him what I had seen he started to get really mad. At that point I left, I didn't want to see what he would do next I left his office, got in my car and went home."

Standing up Flack said, "Thank you Miss Simon if we have any more questions we will be in touch."

Nodding to the door a uniformed officer who was standing outside came in and escorted Hailey Simon out of the room.

When the room was clear except for Danny and Flack, Lindsay and Hawkes joined them from behind the double plated viewing glass. Having heard every word that had been said Lindsay said,

"From what Hailey said of Michaels's angry reaction to the news, I think we need to bring him in for more questioning."

Nodding at the Flack added, "We should also get a warrant to search Michaels's office as well."

Hawkes then stepped in and said, "What about his apartment or condo? He may have taken the weapon he used to kill Chelsea Harris home with him instead of hiding it in his office. He may have also taken Chelsea's missing necklace and hidden it in his home. It couldn't hurt to try."

Pointing at Hawkes Flack replied, "Good point, Sheldon. I'll put in for a warrant for Michaels's apartment as well."

This said Lindsay piped in, "To do all those things we'll have to split up." Lindsay pointed to Flack, "You and Danny can stay here and interview Michaels, Hawkes and I can take two of the uniformed cops that are on duty and go search Michaels's office and then his apartment if I we don't find anything."

Thinking over what Lindsay had suggested Flack said, "We'll get the warrants first and search the two places and then we will question Michaels."

As Lindsay nodded at the changes of the plan Danny cut in and said, "Since we'll be searching the two places first and we'll still need to split up then Flack and I can search the office while you two search the apartment."

The rest of them nodded at Danny's added suggestion, especially Lindsay who grinned at how Danny had used her idea of splitting up into pairs for the searches. Plan decided Flack said,

"Alright I will get the warrants and call you guys when we are ready to go."

That said everyone exited the interrogation room right behind Flack.


	9. Telling Reid

Ch. 9- Telling Reid

Back at the hospital Stella was sitting up comfortably in a hospital bed and gown watching Mac, sitting next to her on the bed as he held their precious baby girl. Stella couldn't help but smile as she watched Mac as he smiled in amazement at the little bundle. She hadn't seen him smile that genuinely since their wedding day. It is true that Mac began smiling more since marrying Stella but this was a joyous day, a day to celebrate. And his genuine smile was a way for him to celebrate.

As she watched Mac Stella suddenly thought of Reid, a person whom Mac thought of as a son even though they weren't biologically related. Having thought of Reid Stella said,

"Mac, were you going to tell Reid about Emma? I think he would want to hear about her."

Turning his head to face Stella Mac replied,

"Yeah I will. He can consider her a younger sister since he is an only child."

Nodding Stella added,

"Not to mention you are like a second father to him."

Handing Emma back to Stella, who accepted her immediately, Mac took out his phone to find Reid's number as he picked up the hospital phone from the night stand. Finding Reid's number Mac dialed it into the phone as he placed his phone back into his pocket. As he stood with the phone to his ear listening as it rang Mac leaned over and rubbed Emma's soft pink cheek with his pointer finger. When Reid answered Mac straightened up as he replied,

"Hey Reid, it's Mac. How's it going?"

After a short pause he heard Reid reply,

"Hey Mac, I'm good. What phone did you call from? I didn't recognize the number."

Smiling at Stella and Emma Mac replied,

"I'm using the phone in the hospital room. You remember when I told you that Stella and I were expecting a baby? Well she gave birth earlier today. We now have a beautiful baby girl."

In a voice full of shock Reid replied,

"Oh my God. That's great Mac, congratulations."

Mac nodded his head in response even though Reid couldn't see it as he said,

"Thanks Reid. I wanted you to know. I thought that since we are so close and I think of you as my son, I was hoping that you would like to consider little Emma as your little sister. But it's your choice."

After a short pause Reid replied,

"…so that would make me her big brother technically, right?...Sure I would love to be Emma's big brother…Emma, that's what you both named her?... I like it."

With a giant grin on his face after hearing Reid's response, Mac said,

"I'm glad you like the idea of being her big brother. Hey the rest of our team from the lab will be coming by later after they finish a case. We would love it if you would come too Reid."

After thinking about it Reid said,

"Yeah, ok. I guess I could come."

Happiness swept over Mac as he said,

"Great. Listen I'll call you when I've heard from someone on the team and find out what time they are coming. Talk to you then Reid."

From the other end of the line he heard Reid say,

"Ok Mac. Talk to you later."

As Mac hung up the phone he looked back to Stella who asked,

"Well, what did he say?"

With the smile still on his face Mac replied,

"He seemed shocked at first but he seemed really excited at the idea of being Emma's big brother. He said that he would come by later while everyone else is here as well."

Smiling at the news that Mac had just told her, Stella said,

" That's great. I can't wait till everyone gets here to meet Emma."

Looking down at the now sleeping bundle of joy in Stella's arms Mac said, 

"Me too."


	10. Evidence of Murder

Ch. 10- Evidence of Murder

Back in Jerry Michaels's office with warrant within his hand Flack along with Danny had just arrived to begin their search. Immediately upon entering the office both Danny and Flack donned the usual latex gloves.

With his little flashlight in hand Danny began to search for the murder weapon and missing necklace among Jerry Michaels's cluttered room. Standing next to the door Flack wasn't alone, Mr. Coleman stood by his side as he watched everything that Danny did.

Finding nothing on the picture cluttered work table Danny made his way to Michaels's desk. Not finding anything on top of the desk Danny bent down and began to search the drawers of the desk.

Not able to keep his mouth shut Mr. Coleman looked to Flack and said,

"So you people believe that Jerry Michaels had something to do with Chelsea's death?"

Not even bothering to answer the question Flack turned to Mr. Coleman and said,

"Mr. Coleman we have proof from evidence and a statement from Mr. Michaels himself that he and Chelsea Harris were in a relationship recently and had had sex after the photo shoot the day that she was murdered. We also discovered evidence that she had had sex with yet another man that same day. Now we also have an informant that told us that she had told Mr. Michaels of Chelsea's other sexual arrangement. Finding this out, Jerry Michaels has motive to murder Chelsea."

Before Mr. Coleman could reply they heard Danny from over at the desk say,

"BOOM!"

Standing up Danny showed Flack and Mr. Coleman a blood stained rag. Shaking it slightly Danny said,

"Found this in Mr. Michaels's bottom drawer, along with Chelsea's missing necklace, and the knife that he used to kill her."

Having found all the evidence that they were looking for Flack called Lindsay to tell her that they had found everything and would be bringing Jerry Michaels back to the precinct as well. Hearing this Lindsay said that she and Hawkes would be heading back as well. As Danny bagged and tagged the evidence in from the office Flack went to the set and arrested Michaels for the murder of Chelsea Harris.


	11. Final Confessions

Ch. 11- Final Confessions

Back at the Precinct Flack and Danny let Michaels simmer in the interrogation room alone while Lindsay quickly ran the DNA tests on the knife and necklace to confirm it was Chelsea Harris's DNA. After receiving the DNA results from one of the other lab techs Lindsay made a quick peak before she headed down to the precinct to hand the results off to Danny.

Reaching the interrogation room Lindsay made a beeline to the viewing room right next to the interrogation room. Seeing the confirmed results Danny and Flack walked into the other room to join Michaels.

Entering the room Flack slammed the results folder onto the table as he sat down in the chair across from Michaels. With a sly smile on his face Flack said,

"Hey Jerry, we weren't formally introduced, I'm Detective Don Flack."

Not getting a response from Michaels Flack made his smile disappear as he said,

"Ok, let's get down to business, shall we? When was the last time you saw Chelsea Harris?"

Shrugging his shoulders slightly Michaels replied,

"I saw her for a little while after the photo shoot two days ago."

Giving a quick nod at this vague answer Flack pressed,

"Can you be more specific than that? What were you two doing together?"

Looking between Danny and Flack Michaels replied,

"We went to my office and talked for a little while."

Not even giving Flack time to respond Danny said,

"Now Jerry, that isn't what you told me and my partner Lindsay when we came and questioned you earlier today, you told us that you and Chelsea had had sex in your office. Now why would you change your story and lie to us just now?"

Looking at Danny Michaels said,

"Because I regretted ever doing it after what she did when she left my office and signed out."

Hearing this slight confession Flack said,

"So you are angry at what she did to you?"

As his face turned red Michaels exploded, yelling,

"Yes I was angry! She was a little slut! She didn't deserve to live after what she did! She should have stayed loyal to me instead of going and doing it with someone else!"

Seeing that he was on the right track of confessing Flack said,

"You were angry at what Chelsea did and wanted to get back at her for it. So what did you do?"

Michaels didn't say a thing, he just looked at them. Seeing that he wasn't going to talk Danny stepped in and said,

"Look Jerry, we have already found evidence that links you to Chelsea's murder. It includes Chelsea's missing, broken necklace, a knife covered in Chelsea's blood along with your fingerprints, and a rag that was stained with Chelsea's blood as well. And the biggest thing about all of this evidence is that we found it hidden in the bottom drawer of your desk in your office. Now all we want to know is your point of view of what happened when you killed Chelsea Harris."

Leaning back in his chair Michaels stared at Danny and Flack with a calm expression with just a hint of anger. Sighing as if in surrender Michaels said,

"I loved Chelsea, even after we broke up. And when we had sex in my office after the photo shoot I thought that she felt the same about me, and maybe we would get back together. They Hailey Simon came in to my office later that evening and told me that she had just seen Chelsea having sex with another guy in a car in the parking deck. I completely lost it; I couldn't believe that she would do this to me. Then it finally hit me- she didn't love me, she just wanted to use me to get free sex, I was completely filled with rage at that point, I had a knife hidden in my jacket for protection on the streets. I grabbed it as I stormed out of my office. Hailey Simon had already left, I never heard her leave. I went to the parking deck and found the car that Chelsea was having the party in, and I hid behind one of the stone pillars to wait till they were done. I only had to wait fifteen minutes, it was freezing outside but I grew up in New England so the cold didn't bother me. When they were done with their party I saw Chelsea get out of the car and start to walk up the deck as the car drove in the opposite direction to leave the deck. I began to follow her quietly. I was bubbling over with anger and hatred, I didn't want her to reach her car and get away so I ran up to her without making a sound and grabbed her from behind. When I grabbed her hair I also grabbed her necklace. Being so close to her I could smell her, she had the smell of someone who had just had sex. The smell drove me insane, I took my knife and I slit her throat. She dropped to the ground after I did it and her necklace was still in my hands. I shoved it into my pocket not wanting to leave anything with my prints on it. As the adrenaline faded I looked at what I had done. Seeing her on the ground and the blood on my hands and knife I immediately ran away before anyone could see me. I ran back to my office where I cleaned my hands and hid the weapon. That's what happened."

Having about enough of Michaels Flack asked one last question,

"Are you proud of what you did? Did Chelsea deserve it?"

With a hint of a smile on his lips Michaels replied,

"I'm glad of what I did to her. She was a slut and she deserved what she got."

Hearing this Flack had heard enough, standing he nodded to a uniformed officer standing outside the room to come in. Looking to the officer Flack said,

"Cuff him and read him his rights, and then take him to booking."

Turning back to Michaels Flack said,

"Jerry Michaels you are being charged of murdering Chelsea Harris."

Forcing him to stand the other officer began to read him his rights and cuff him. With that done Flack and Danny exited the room and met Lindsay out in the hall. Breathing a sigh of relief Danny said,

"Well that's it, case closed."

Breathing a sigh of relief like Danny did Flack said,

"Well I am going to call Mac and Stella and let them know the good news about the case."

Before he could continue Lindsay interrupted,

"Speaking of Mac and Stella, when are we going to go see them?"

Rubbing his hands in amble anticipation Flack replied,

"Well I was going to talk to Mac about it when I called them…How about we leave in an hour to go visit them. That should give everyone enough time to finish what they are doing and clock out."

Hearing this idea Lindsay and Danny both nodded in response. Lindsay then said,

"Well while you call Mac and Stella, we are going to go back to the lab and see how Adam, Hawkes, and Sid are doing."

Flack nodded and replied,

"Alright I'll come to the lab when I'm done talking to them…"

With that said Danny and Lindsay headed for the elevator while Flack made his way to his desk.


	12. Anticipation

Ch. 12- Anticipation

Back up in the CSI lab Danny and Lindsay split up to check on the rest of the team. Walking down the hall Danny saw Hawkes and Adam sitting at a table in the break room. Walking over to their table Danny said,

"Hey guys, well we are done with the Chelsea Harris case."

Hawkes and Adam both smiled at hearing this news. With a smile upon his own face Danny asked,

"So are you two done with all of your work for the case? Cause we were going to go visit Mac and Stella in about an hour."

Adam and Hawkes nodded as Hawkes added,

"Yep we're pretty much done, we just a little bit of paper work left to do but we can finish that when we get in tomorrow morning. All we'd have to do is clock out."

Danny nodded again as he replied,

"Yeah me, Flack, Lindsay, and probably Sid still have to clock out as well."

That said Hawkes and Adam got to their feet and walked with Danny to do just that. Coming to the area where they clocked in and out they were joined by Lindsay and Sid. With a smile on his face Sid said,

"I am all clocked out and ready to go."

Lindsay smiled at him as she turned to the others and said,

"He's been smiling and acting all excited ever since Adam asked if he wanted to come with us to visit Mac and Stella earlier today."

The rest of the guys smiled, understanding Sid's mood. He was happy of being invited- he wasn't able to come with everyone else when Lindsay gave birth to Lucy. Turning back to the area that everyone was headed for Danny said,

"Well I guess the rest of us should go ahead and clock out. That a way when Flack comes back up we can all go ahead and leave."

Everyone agreed to what he said and continued on their way to clock out. Thirty minutes later after they had all clocked out Danny, Lindsay, Hawkes, Adam, and Sid were all huddled in the break room when Flack walked in.

Seeing them all there with their jackets and in Lindsay's case, purse in hand Flack held his hands up in front of him as if in surrender as he said,

"Sorry you all had to wait on me. I had to write up Michaels's statement to put in the report. But I talked to Mac, and he and Stella are anxious to introduce their new bundle of joy to the rest of us. Mac also said that he had asked Reid to come and visit with us as well. I told him that that was fine seeing that Reid is like a son to him just as we are like their family."

Everyone nodded at this statement. Pulling on his bulky coat Flack added,

"Well I told Mac that we would be there just as soon as everyone was ready…"

Before he could finish his sentence everyone stood up and pulled their coats on as well as Danny said,

"Well we're all ready to go too."

Seeing that with his own eyes Flack said,

"Well then let's get going."


	13. Making Introductions

Ch.13- Making Introductions

Back once again in the hospital room Mac and Stella sat close together on the hospital bed staring lovingly at the little girl cradled in Stella's arms. The open catalog of baby cloths and furniture lay forgotten on Mac's lap.

At that moment there came a soft knock on the door. Looking up from his daughter to the door Mac answered,

"Come in."

With the welcoming response the door opened to admit Flack, Hawkes, and Adam. A small grin spread across Mac's face as he saw the guys walk in. Having heard the door open Stella looked up as well and smiled when she saw who it was that had come in. But her smile began to falter as she noticed who wasn't among the group. Seeing Stella's changing expression Flack knew exactly what she was thinking and replied,

"Danny and Lindsay are on their way, they had to go pick Lucy up from the sitter, and Sid was purchasing something in the gift shop. He should be here shortly."

Hearing the reasons of why the three members of their team were late Stella smiled in relief. Right then they heard yet another knock on the door. Adam moved aside so Mac and Stella could see who was at the door along with Flack and Hawkes looking as well.

Standing in the open doorway was Sid holding onto the string of a pink "it's a girl" balloon that was hovering over his head. Seeing Sid standing at the door Stella smiled and said,

"Hey Sid come on in."

Sid smiled as he walked over to the side of the bed. Coming to stand next to Stella Sid released the balloon and allowed it to float to the ceiling. From his other hand, which Stella noticed was slightly hidden behind his back; Sid revealed to them a cute little pink teddy bear. Stella smiled up at Sid as Mac retrieved the little bear.

Looking around at the group Sid saw who was missing and said,

"I saw Danny, Lindsay, and little Lucy when I was getting in the elevator. They should be here shortly."

As if what Sid said was a cue into the room walked Danny carrying little Lucy and Lindsay, stopping right in the doorway where she turned to someone standing in the hall. Turning to Mac and Stella Lindsay smiled as she said,

"We found a straggler down in the lobby when we got to the elevator, so we brought him with us."

As she said this Lindsay motioned to the person standing outside the room to come in. From the hall walked Reid, as Lindsay went to stand with Danny and Lucy, Reid went and stood near Mac. Seeing that everyone was here Mac said,

"Well I guess since everyone is here than we can finally make introductions."

Wrapping his arm around Stella's lower back Mac smiled as he continued,

"Everyone we would like you all to meet Emma Jessica Taylor."

As Mac said the name Stella repositioned Emma in her arms so that everyone could see her. Everyone awed as they looked at the cute little baby as she opened her tiny mouth and yawned. Lindsay moved from Danny's side and came to stand next to Sid as she said,

"Emma Jessica Taylor, so you made Jessica her middle name?"

Both Stella and Mac nodded their heads at Lindsay's question. As Lindsay smiled down at Emma, Mac looked to Reid who was looking at Emma with a loving smile and with love in his eyes. Seeing his expression Mac gently grasped Reid's arm as he asked,

"Reid, would you like to hold your little sister?"

Hearing Mac refer to Emma as his little sister Reid smiled even bigger as he nodded his head many times really quickly. Seeing his enthusiasm Mac smiled and gave a soft laugh as he retrieved Emma from Stella and gently placed her in Reid's nervous arms. As he placed her in Reid's arms Mac said,

"Just be sure to support her head and you'll do fine."

Reid nodded at the advice that Mac gave him but he still had a nervous expression on his face. Looking at the tiny baby in his arms Reid began to smile as he said,

"Wow, she is so tiny but so cute."

Everyone smiled as he said that. Leaning close to Reid's arm Lindsay looked at Emma, and turning to look at Stella and Mac, said,

"I have to agree, she is extremely cute. She looks like both of you. I think she will even have your curly hair Stella."

Stella gave a big smile to Lindsay as she replied,

"That's what Mac said. But she has his light brown hair and his blue eyes to go with my nose."

Dealing with a wiggling Lucy in his arms Danny asked,

"How you doing Stella?"

Raising her shoulders into a slight shrug Stella replied,

"I feel fine. But if I ever have another child I am giving birth in a hospital and getting an epidural. One natural child birth experience is good enough for me."

Danny smiled as he understood what Stella was talking about. Hawkes, with a small grin said,

"But I think that you both did great delivering on your own while in the truck. I mean there didn't seem to be any problems that I could hear when I was on the phone giving Mac instructions."

Mac grinned at Hawkes as he replied,

"And we want to thank you Sheldon for helping us but I think we'll leave the job to the doctors the next time around."

As Reid handed Emma back to Mac Lucy gave a soft cry and reached for Mac. Danny laughed as he continued to hold Lucy while Flack said,

"Uh…I think Lucy is a little jealous that Mac is holding someone other than her."

Lindsay glanced from Lucy to Mac and said,

"No she just doesn't understand why Mac keeps holding Emma. He's only ever held her."

Turning to Mac Lindsay asked,

"Can I hold her Mac?"

Mac nodded and gently handed Emma to Lindsay. Once again seeing that Mac's hands were free Lucy gave another soft cry and reached for him once again. Laughing at her never ending attempts Mac extended his arms to her as he said,

"Here Danny I'll hold her for a while. I'm pretty sure that's what she wants."

Happy to oblige Danny passes Lucy to Mac. Sitting on Mac's knee Lucy reached her hand up and touched his cheek while she sucked her other thumb. Smiling down at her Mac shook his legs making her giggle as he said,

"What are you doing silly girl?"

Hearing him speak Lucy smiled with her thumb still in her mouth. Looking to Lindsay who was still holding Emma, Mac looked back down at Lucy and said,

"Lucy I think I should introduce you to someone whom I love very much."

Having said this Mac looked up at Lindsay and said,

"Lindsay, can you bring Emma over here please so Lucy can see her?"

Cradling Emma in her arms Lindsay came and crouched down to Mac and Lucy's level upon the bed. When her momma came down to her level Lucy saw that she was holding something that was wiggling. Seeing that Lucy had noticed Emma Mac tapped Lucy before he touched Emma softly and said,

"Lucy, this is Emma. She is my little girl and your cousin."

Hearing the last part Lindsay and Stella both said,

"Cousin?"

Looking at both women Mac nodded and replied,

"Well I am Lucy's Godfather, so I figured she could consider Emma as one of her cousins."

Stella smiled at Mac's idea, and so did Lindsay as she replied,

"That's fine with me. The more cousins she has the better."

With this Danny chimed in,

"I agree with Lindsay, Lucy doesn't have very many cousins yet, so having Emma as her cousin would be great. Plus Lucy is already starting to say Uncle Mac, or in her case, Unkie Mac, so calling Emma her cousin really fits."

Mac smiled at what Danny had said and so did Stella. As the visit continued everyone else on the team had a chance to hold Emma, even Adam. During all this Mac stayed on the bed by Stella's side with Lucy going back and forth between him and Stella. As they watched their daughter being passed to each member of the team that was in the room Mac and Stella both felt happy that they could share this joyous moment with the people that they considered as their family. It was a wonderful ending to a day full of surprise and the feeling of accomplishment by solving a case.


End file.
